forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peaks of Flame
| races = Azers, Firenewts, Magmims, Red dragons, Salamanders | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Peaks of Flame were a range of volcanic mountains in the center of Chult, said to be the point of entry of Dendar the Night Serpent when she will enter Toril at the end of the world. Geography Geographical Features The Peaks of Flame contained three active volcanoes, and the lava tubes for these three volcanoes connected with the Burning Rift, in the Firelands, a region of the Underdark. The crater of an inactive fourth volcano was located northwest of the three active peaks. This crater was called Morndin Vertesplendarrorn, or the Emerald Crater. The range was located south of Lake Luo and east of the Valley of Lost Honor. It used to be the northernmost boundary of the empire of Serpentes. Flora and Fauna Flamesnakes, hell hounds, and pyrohydras were some of the dangerous monsters that had entered the Peaks of Flame from portals from the Elemental Plane of Fire located below the mountains. History In , early settlers of Chult from a continent southwest of Faerûn were greeted by an avatar of the god Ubtao at the Peaks of Flame, welcoming them to their new land. The serpent god Sseth first entered Toril from a portal beneath the Peaks in . After ruling the yuan-ti and the empire of Serpentes for centuries, Sseth mysteriously disappeared below the mountains again in 10 DR. The Emerald Crater was formed in 77 DR by a massive volcanic eruption that shattered the former peak. During the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR, the god Kossuth appeared below the Peaks of Flame and chose a firenewt named Chassan as his avatar, leading a war against the pterafolk. Rumors and Legends It was said that a pair of iron doors leading directly to the Fugue Plane were located within the Peaks of Flame, beneath one of the volcanoes, and that the primordial Dendar the Night Serpent will break down these doors at world's end. She will then slither out and swallow the sun. The god Ubtao stood guard over these gates, as part of his agreement with the rest of the deities of the Faerûnian pantheon. In exchange for this deed, the other gods granted him full reign over Chult and its peoples. The volcanoes of the Peaks of Flame were the native land of the firenewts, though they could be found in other volcanic regions of Faerûn as well. The firenewts kept flocks of giant striders as mounts; however, while at home in the harsh volcanic environments of the firenewts, giant striders were not native to the Peaks. The vast majority of firenewt tribes in the Peaks of Flame in 1373 DR were controlled by the Ack'ta tribe, who were in turn ruled by the deathflame and former avatar of Kossuth, Chassan. Reference Category:Mountains Category:Volcanoes Category:Locations on the Chultan Peninsula Category:Locations in Chult Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations